


The Fortune Teller

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Palm reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes to the fair and listens to Blair bug him about getting his palm read and Jim finally gives in.  Every one of the things Jim hears, he likes.  Until…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortune Teller

The Fortune Teller  
By Patt

 

Summary: Jim goes to the fair and listens to Blair bug him about getting his palm read and Jim finally gives in. Every one of the things Jim hears, he likes. Until…

Word Count: 1713  
Warnings: Jim/Blair  
Genre: Slash

 

  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=TheFortuneTeller2.jpg)   
  


“Come on, Jim, it’ll be fun. It’s fascinating to get your palm read. Not to mention, they are usually gorgeous chicks,” Blair said.

They stood in front of the tent and Blair was pushing Jim towards the opening.

“Chief, if I want to have my palm read, I will. I don’t need you pushing me into the tent. And besides, I sure as hell don’t want you coming with me.”

“Fine, you big grump. I’ll go over and see if I can find a decent priced dragon piece to frame for my room. I’ll be right over there,” Blair said as he pointed to the only art shop in this row of stores.

“I think I could find you. Besides, we both have cell phones. Now, get lost.” Jim pushed Blair’s shoulder in a friendly manner and smiled.

“You’re going to have fun, Jim. You wait and see.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Blair. Now go and find a good print to buy. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Blair walked away and Jim sighed. He wanted to be at home today, maybe making cute remarks to Blair hoping he would get the big picture. But alas, Blair didn’t notice Jim was alive. Jim walked into the tent hoping this woman wasn’t wearing a ton of perfume to knock his senses out of whack.

Jim noticed first thing, that she smelled like cinnamon, not perfume. It was a wonderful smell and Jim smiled at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was so black, it was like coal and her eyes were honey brown. Jim was drawn to her at once and didn’t know why.

She smiled at Jim and said, “Sit down. My name is Selena.”

Jim sat. He didn’t even argue with her or anything. He couldn’t wait to hear more of her voice. It was a very strong voice, but yet, lovely. Jim knew she didn’t smoke. Smokers always had a little rasp in their voice.

She took Jim’s hands in hers and turned them over. “You are in a very dangerous job, am I right?”

Jim looked at her strangely and answered, “I’m a cop.”

“You don’t get too much more dangerous then that. I see here you are a good police officer. You believe in justice and truth. Am I still correct?”

“Well, that’s not really saying too much. Most police officers feel the same way I do.”

“You came today with a special friend. Why don’t you admit how you feel to him?”

Jim tried to get his hands from Selena’s hold, but she was holding tight. “Are you frightened of what others will think?”

Jim was breathing very hard now and said, “You have no idea of what I’m feeling.”

“Do you think others will think less of you, if you are with a man?” Selena asked softly.

“I’m only worried about one person and that’s him. He’s a babe magnet. He doesn’t have any feelings for me. I would be embarrassed if I said something and he didn’t want me in the same way. So it’s easier to keep him as a good friend instead.”

Selena looked at Jim and said, “You are not a coward, so why would you be afraid now?”

“He’s my best friend,” Jim replied.

“You don’t believe he could love you back?” Selena asked.

“I believe he would love me as a friend, but not as a lover. He’s too busy with women to notice me,” Jim said, sounding somewhat sad.

“Talk to him and give him a chance. What is his name?”

“Blair,” Jim answered.

“That is a lovely name. Now I will tell you what I see of Blair in your hands. He is a beautiful man, soft but not a pushover. Loving-but also very careful. He has a spot in his heart that waits for you to call to him. You are the answer to his many wishes and prayers. He is waiting for you, Jim.”

Jim looked at this woman and smiled.

“Is that right, Selena? How much did Blair pay you to try and trick me?” Jim asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, now maybe it’s time for you to leave,” Selena stood up and pointed to the opening in the tent.

“How did you know my name? I didn’t tell you. I only told you Blair’s. So this was his idea of a big funny joke?” Jim said angrily.

“No, you have it all wrong. He told me to watch for you. He gave me your picture and he told me what to say. I read his palm and his told me he was longing for something he couldn’t have. I asked him why he couldn’t have it. He told me you were off limits. He told me all about you. He truly loves you, Jim. I’m very serious. Now sit down and I’ll tell you what your palms really say.”

Jim sat back down and put his hands back into hers, even though he didn’t trust her.

“Jim, I see doubt in your heart. But yet, it is being overcome with love. Soon you will have to say something because it will become too hard for you to stay silent. Your eyes are doubtful of me, but yet, I feel your happiness in your hands. You must know I’m telling you the truth. Surely you can tell,” Selena said softly.

“I do know that you’re telling me the truth, but Blair should have come to me himself.”

“Jim, you are not one to come to with personal problems, am I right? Have you never made a mistake in your life?”

“I’ve made many.”

“Go to him and kiss him and tell him that you love him. His heart will beat in the same time that yours is beating and you will know he is the one for you,” Selena said.

“Okay, I’ll try it,” Jim said standing up to go.

“One more thing, Jim-I don’t do this for free, it is twenty dollars,” Selena said blushing.

Jim pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to her. Then he gave her twenty more. She looked shocked and then very happy. “Things will go well for you, Jim. Now go and find your destiny.”

Jim walked out of the tent and saw Blair buying a drawing at the art stand across from them. Jim smiled and walked over there.

“Hey Jim, what do you think of this dragon?”

“I think it’s beautiful. Buy it. It’ll look great in the loft. Not hidden in your room-somewhere else,” Jim said.

“Wow, you seem to be in a good mood. What did the palm reader say?”

“She said I was going to meet my true love today, so I’ve got to keep a close eye out,” Jim teased.

“She did not.”

“Yes, she did. And now, get this, she knew my name. Go figure and she knew about you. Go figure again. What do you think of that, Chief?”

“So shoot me. I wanted to talk to you, but you’re not the easiest person to talk to, especially about love matters.”

“Love matters?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, matters of the heart. You know, as in I’m in love with you,” Blair said getting flustered.

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair right there in the art gallery at the fair and didn’t care who saw them. Blair finally pulled away from Jim when he couldn’t breathe well and said, “Whoa! Now **that** was a kiss.”

“Don’t ever try and trick me with anything again. When it comes to me and you, we discuss it like we’re supposed to, okay?” Jim asked.

Blair smiled and said, “I agree. And when it comes to being able to talk to each other, maybe you could soften up just a bit.”

“I’ll be a marshmallow if that’s what you want me to be, Blair.”

“I do want you to be a marshmallow. I love you, Jim.”

“I know you do and I love you, too. What do you say we take this home?” Jim asked.

They got to the truck, got in and Jim started down the road. “Chief, why do you seem nervous?”

“Well excuse me if I’m scared about having you see me naked. You are like a Greek God naked. I’ve seen you, so it’s not really fair,” Blair explained.

“Why don’t we date a while first and then we’ll see each other naked when you’re ready?”

“Yeah?” Blair asked.

“I think that would be a good plan. We could go to Claim Jumper tonight, have dinner and then make out on the sofa when we get home. I like that idea a lot. Then we’re not made to feel like we have to sleep together right away,” Jim suggested.

“That could come later?” Blair asked.

“Yes, we’ll go as slow or fast as you want to, Blair.”

“Can I sleep upstairs already?”

“I can’t promise I won’t bump you in the middle of the night with a boner,” Jim warned.

“I can’t either, Jim. I would just love to sleep upstairs with you. I’ve been waiting a long while for this.”

“We’ll move everything up before we go to dinner tonight. How does that sound?” Jim asked.

“Sounds great. I’m wild about you, man.”

Jim stopped at the next red light and kissed Blair again. “This could easily become habit forming.”

“Does everyone tell you that you’re a good kisser?” Blair asked.

“No, as a matter of fact, I’ve always wondered if I kissed well at all,” Jim said.

“I almost came in my pants, so there is no worry about how well you do it. This is going to be fun, isn’t it?” Blair asked.

“You’re damned right it is. Now let’s get all of your things moved upstairs,” Jim said as he pulled into the parking lot at the loft.

“I’m right behind you, Jim. Forever.”

Jim beamed with happiness all the way upstairs. That damned fortune teller was right.

 

The end


End file.
